


Closets

by JayceCarter



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge Thane/Female Shepard [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Deepthroating, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Not Canon Compliant, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Shepard drags Thane into a supply closet when their quarters seem too far away.





	Closets

**Author's Note:**

> OTP Day 5: Blow jobs

Shepard shoved Thane until his back hit the wall of the small supply closet.

 

"Is there something I can do you for you, Siha?" He asked her the question with such disinterest, as if he had no idea where it all was headed. Even as he spoke, he didn't wait for an answer before taking her lips in a kiss, his fingers grasping the material of her shirt at her waist.

 

She let him have his kiss, teasing him before pulling back. She dropped her jacket to the floor, then used it to cushion her knees as she lowered herself to kneeling.

 

"We have two sets of quarters to choose from. Is there a reason you're wanting to use a cramped supply closet?"

 

Shepard worked her fingers on his outfit, quick and practiced by that point. They'd passed the time when she'd struggled, when she hadn't understood exactly how to remove his clothing. She unhooked the fabric over the crotch, the bulge showing his interest, no matter how calm he tried to appear.

 

The fabric dropped down, his cock springing free. The first time she'd gotten him unclothed, she'd hesitated. Similar to what she was used to, but still different. It had taken time to grow used to the texture, to the rough edges of his scales. They required extra preparation or lube, something Thane was never shy to ensure.

 

Not that it mattered right then; she wasn't planning on anything that would need it.

 

Her hand wrapped around his cock, his hand going to her hair. He'd learned as well, over time, that while she lacked feeling in her hair, she enjoyed the sensation of him gripping it tight, of pulling it.

 

He closed his hand into a fist, gripping her hair to hold her head still. "Is this really the place? Let's go back to my quarters. I will strip you down, spread you out on the bed. It must sound better than being on your knees on the hard floor."

 

Shepard lifted her gaze to meet his. "I don't want to wait. I need you, Thane." She let her tongue dart out to lick along the head of his cock, the tingle left behind the sign of his toxin.

 

He tilted his head as he stared at her, his second set of eyelids blinking. In the darkness of the supply closet, his eyes seemed black, fathomless. Still familiar. After a moment, he used the grip on her hair to pull her forward. "Hands down, Siha."

 

"What? I said-"

 

"I heard you. You said you needed. If you need, I shall give, and you will take. Understood?"

 

A shudder ran through her at the tone he used, at the way his voice rumbled over the words. They were equals in most places, even if she was in charge during missions. He matched her in skill, in brains, in tactics. Sex followed a similar path, other than they struggled there for dominance. Some of the time Thane would give in, lying beneath her like a sacrifice, and other times he would rumble out the demands, and she'd follow them.

 

It seemed that despite the fact she'd drug him into the closet, he intended for that night to be the second.

 

He wrapped his other hand around his cock, then drug it across her lips. That tingling spread, causing her to lick her lips and taste the pre-come he'd left smeared there.

 

It didn't taste like human’s, lacking the salty note. It wasn't objectionable, but she'd also not order it in a bar or top salads with it.

 

He tapped his cock against her cheek, not hard enough to hurt, just hard enough to bring her attention back to the task. "Am I boring you?"

 

She opened her mouth to snark back at him, but he pressed past her lips instead.

 

"I don't require an answer, Siha, but I will try to keep your attention from now on."

 

That tingling filled her mouth as she wrapped her tongue around his cock, using his shallow placement to toy with him. She'd done this enough to know that his toxin wouldn't hurt her. She'd have no allergic reaction to It, no long-lasting effects. A few kisses wouldn't harm her, the toxin on his lips barely there. However, prolonged oral contact like blowing him would give her a dose high enough to affect her.

 

He'd likely need to walk her back to her room afterward.

 

The first time she'd panicked, the feeling new, her relationship with him new. After a while, she'd learned to trust him, to know he'd keep her safe, and it gave her the ability to relax into the sensation of his toxin dulling her senses and enjoy it. It felt a bit like taking a few shots of whiskey, but without nausea.

 

He gripped her hair near her scalp, so his thumb could rub against her head as if reassuring her he was there, that he was paying attention.

 

She let her eyes slide closed to give into the feeling as he pulled her forward, his cock pressing further into her mouth. She rubbed her tongue against the underside, the only movement she could do. He took even that away when he pressed deeper.

 

She gagged once, then forced herself to swallow, told herself to relax.

 

He pulled backward,taking his hand from his cock and brushing her hair from her face. "Too fast?"

 

She shook her head, or as much as she could, pinned as she was. She pulled against his grip to take him deeper, that tingling having spread down her throat as she swallowed the saliva in her mouth tinged with his toxin. It helped her throat to relax.

 

He chuckled, low and dark. "Patience has never been a virtue of yours. Very well. Tap on my thigh if you wish to stop."

 

Thane didn't wait for a response. She knew the signal, even if he insisted on reminding her each time. He tightened his hand in her hair, the sting in her scalp drawing a moan that he cut off when he pushed forward until her lips pressed against the base of his cock.

 

The scent of him invaded her senses, the sweat, a slightly sweet scent that was all him.

 

He didn't keep her there long, even as her throat convulsed around him as she swallowed, but the toxins had had enough time to allow her to take him with ease.

 

He used his grip to pull her back, waited a heartbeat for her to breathe, then yank her back onto his cock. After a few thrusts, he put his free hand on the wall behind her, then held her still and began to thrust. He took her hard, fucking her throat deep, always mindful of her breathing, but rougher than she'd have ever expected from him before.

 

Thane kept such a rein on his emotions, on his actions, that these few moments where it snapped, where he indulged in action without worry or civilizing, they centered him. She always savored the lapse of his control.

 

"You are doing so well," he groaned, voice unsteady, that whistle as he breathed saying he taxed his weakened lungs. "Your throat is soft, Siha. Soft and tight."

 

Shepard gave in fully, her head fuzzy and clouded. She couldn't feel him thrusting into her throat anymore, not really. She'd reached the point where she might not notice if he stayed too long, if he kept her from breathing too long.

 

However, giving that power over to him, knowing she was safe, it soothed some part of her that white-knuckled her way through life, afraid of letting even the smallest measure of control go.

 

He pulled her forward on a hard thrust, hard enough she might have scraped him with her teeth. If he felt it, it either didn't matter or he liked it because his cock twitched before he pulled back and came on her tongue.

 

He never came when down her throat, as if he preferred to have her swallow him down, like that last act of submission pleased him.

 

He pulled out of her mouth, his hand moving from her hair to the back of her neck as she swallowed his come, shivering at the taste that was all him.

 

The soft whistle continued as he refastened the fabric at his crotch, then pulled her to her feet, his arm sliding around her to help her stay on her feet. He buried his face in her neck, nuzzling against the skin there. "Are you okay?"

 

Shepard knew her smile was crooked as she curled into his warmth. "Yep. You going to take me to bed now?"

 

He laughed, sliding to her side, her arm over his shoulder, his arm around her waist to keep her to his side. "Yes. Let's get you back to your bed."

 

They left the closet and tried to move past the party in the mess hall without drawing notice. While neither hide their relationship, they also didn't advertise it.

 

At least until Garrus's laugh stopped them as he leaned against the wall beside the elevator. "Well, if it isn't our lovebirds."

 

"Shepard has over-indulged," Thane said, voice flat and careful. "I am escorting her to her quarters." 

 

"Right. _Over-Indulged._ If you think I can't tell a human high on drell, you underestimate the level of debauchery I've seen. And with how out of it she is? She _over-indulged_ quite a lot."

 

Shepard flashed a smile. "You want a taste?"

 

"Siha-"

 

"-One good lick up the side of his face and you could have some fun."

 

Thane sighed, adjusting his grip on her side as she stumbled. "Would you refrain from offering to allow people to lick me, please?"

 

Garrus shook his head, but even in her state, she could see the grin he wore. He'd never been shy about his support of her and Thane, even when they tried to keep it quiet. "Yeah, Shep. I might not know much about relationships, but I know people don't like being offered up like appetizers."

 

"Oh, like you'd turn down me letting people lick you."

 

His chuckle became a full laugh at that before he pushed off the wall to rejoin the party. "True enough, Shep. You ever want to offer me up as a party favor, feel free."

 

Thane shook his head as he led her into the elevator, the doors shutting to close them in together. "He is. . . strange."

 

"He's Garrus. Of course he's strange." Her words slurred, and she clung tighter to Thane, turned to try and capture his lips for another kiss, wanting to lose herself in him again.

 

"Not on the elevator. Come along; we have perfectly good quarters and beds."

 

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do when we get there?"

 

"Well, you were allowed to taste. Fair is fair, Siha, and I believe it is now my turn."

 


End file.
